


a colorful history

by ElasticElla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: She’s allowed Five to become much too intertwined with her personal life.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), The Handler & Lila Pitts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	a colorful history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



She’s allowed Five to become much too intertwined with her personal life. The Handler’s known this from the moment she poured over his file the very first time. He was too appealing as a recruit – with his powers and pragmatism, marinated in his isolation for so many years – truly, the Commission must have known from the start, when they chose to send her to retrieve him. (And yet, she still let greed and arrogance get the best of her again and again when it concerned him, always seeking a way to make Five work for the bureau, work for _her_.) 

Her secrets are all but laid bare as she tells Lila to protect Five at all costs. It’s tempting to tell herself it’s only for a grander plan, that she’ll pin everything on Five and finally give him the extravagant send off he deserves. Tempting to tell herself it’s because she won’t lose Lila by having another at her side that fateful night, most agents would have followed protocol and killed the child. 

Lila’s survival wasn’t a mistake; Five’s too good for those, saw the photos. If the bastard hadn’t gone and jumped through time to become pint-sized, he could have been – 

No matter. Que sera, sera, and her daughter has turned out the best of them all. Her successor, her right hand, destined to become an even larger shark than herself. 

She’s still too young, too green – hasn’t begun to think of herself as more than a weapon yet. Soon, soon she will see the depths of all she can be. Will realize her potential and no longer get attached to emotionally stunted man-children. A problem that is easily solved, and how it tickles her to send Lila to drop the message off ensuring his demise. (Even if, by some miracle likely in the form of his siblings helping him, Diego escapes the Swedes, it will be a suitable reminder how unsuitable he is.) 

Lila won’t become another Five, she’ll be handled on a shorter leash until she’s positive the girl wouldn’t betray her, not even to save the world. She’s getting her happy dammit, is going to be pleased as punch.


End file.
